Tierra 14
by Saarca
Summary: La Liga de la Justicia es transportada a una de las 7 Tierras selladas por los sabios monitores, donde se encontrarán con nuevos aliados, enemigos y una amenaza que pone en peligro la integridad de las 52 Tierras.
1. Arco 1 La invasión de Darkseid

La tranquilidad rebosaba en Metrópolis. La gente paseaba en sus autos o a pie, hacía las compras, iba al cine, etc. Todo parecía normal, hasta que:

— ¡Ataquen! — La voz de Darkseid resonó potente en toda la ciudad, causando temor en todos los que la escucharon.

— ¡POR NUESTRO DIOS!— una gran cantidad de Parademonios se lanzan en picado y empiezan a matar a diestra y siniestra a todos los ciudadanos.

— Estoy seguro que esto atraerá la atención de Superman, por fin podre desintegrar a ese maldito kryptoniano — susurró para sí mismo el gobernante de Apokolips en un tono malvado y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— ¡Darkseid está atacando Metrópolis!— exclama Detective Marciano, que estaba en la matriz de monitoreo de la Atalaya — Esto es un problema, Darkseid es bastante fuerte, iremos todos los que estamos aquí.

— Esta bien, no podemos permitir que acabe con Metrópolis— dice Superman, y acto seguido se introducen en el teletransportador para salvar a la ciudad del villano.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Una mujer de pelo castaño corría desesperadamente, intentando escapar de un Parademonio, pero era imposible, debido a que podía rastrearla por aire. En su intento de perderlo de vista, se tropieza y cae en un callejón, por lo que el monstruo alado desciende y se posa a su lado, levanta su garra y…

— Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, pajarraco demoníaco— y tras decir esto, Flash apareció a toda velocidad y le metió un derechazo en el estómago al Parademonio y con la izquierda le dio un gancho que lo dejó fuera de combate. — ¿Estas bien? El Daily Planet es el refugio más cercano, está a apenas dos cuadras de aquí.

— Me…me torcí el tobillo— respondió la mujer en shock, porque no todos los días uno es perseguido por un monstruo con alas que te quiere asesinar y es salvado por un superhéroe.

— Esta bien, te llevaré hasta allí- la sujeta en sus brazos como si fueran recién casados— ¡Agárrate fuerte! — y sale disparado a toda velocidad.

Tras apenas unos 30 segundos, llegan al edificio

—Llegamos a destino, aquí te dejo, ten cuidado.

—Gracias…Flash— responde la mujer y atraviesa la puerta cojeando.

Cuando Barry se gira a la derecha para volver al campo de batalla, recibe un golpe en la espalda producido por un rayo de plasma rojizo.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más quien es, el amiguito veloz de Superman— se burla con sorna Darkseid a su espalda, mientras sostiene un arma.

—Dark…seid... —susurra Flash adolorido en el suelo, mientras el mencionado se acerca y patea al corredor, mandándolo contra un apartamento y rompiendo la pared en el proceso.

El alienígena se dirige al hueco que dejo el impacto y lo atraviesa, encontrándose con el corredor de rodillas y tosiendo sangre, que de la nada se incorpora y se dirige a pegarle un golpe a Darkseid.

— ¡AHHHHH! —grita Barry mientras ataca con todas las fuerzas que puede, pero el gobernante de Apokolips lo intercepta y le tuerce el brazo, para posteriormente darle un golpe con su mano libre que lo deja tumbado otra vez.

— Deberías sentirte honrado, ¡Serás el primero en responder a mi justicia divina! — dice Darkseid mientras sus ojos se iluminan para disparar los Rayos Omega.

En el momento en el que iba a vaporizar a Flash, un destello azul y rojo hace añicos la pared, taclea al "dios" con una fuerza descomunal y se lo lleva, atravesando varios edificios. Al terminar la brutal embestida, Darkseid se incorpora con algunos rasguños y logra localizar al responsable:

— Ah, pero si eres tú Superman, justo te andaba buscando— responde con sarcasmo.

— Pagaras por esto Darkseid, te has osado a atacar Metrópolis y no te lo perdonare.

— Deja de decir tonterías, kryptoniano de pacotilla, esta vez no caeré. — Y dicho esto lanza una andanada de golpes a Superman, que los bloquea y contraataca usando su aliento gélido, logrando congelar al alienígena y tirándolo para arriba, haciéndole atravesar los pisos hasta llegar a la azotea.

El kryptoniano vuela por los agujeros de los suelos y llega a la ubicación de Darkseid, que está arrodillado y con moratones. Este dispara sus Rayos Omega, pero el Hombre de Acero los esquiva y arremete con un golpe que lo hace atravesar la pared de un apartamento y estamparse contra una cocina.

El señor de Apokolips se empieza a hartar y vuelve a la terraza con un salto y arremete contra Superman, que en un principio esquiva los ataques, pero Darkseid empieza a predecirlo y a acertar algunos golpes, lo que lleva a su oponente a volar a otra azotea.

—Oh no, no escaparás cobarde— y dicho esto saca un arma y dispara un rayo verde contra Superman, que cae encima del techo de un camión.

Darkseid baja de un salto al suelo, generando un pequeño cráter al caer y sube al lugar donde se encuentra Superman.

— Je, eso era un disparo de kryptonita plasmática, ahora has perdido tus poderes de manera temporal, eso es suficiente para acabar contigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe final, una locomotora completamente verde embiste contra él y lo arrastra unos cuantos metros, dejándolo apoyando la rodilla izquierda en el piso y con el brazo derecho apoyado en su respectiva pierna.

— Ningún mal escapa a mi vista, Darkseid— dice Hal Jordan, levitando ante la mirada del dios.

— ¿Otro Linterna Verde? Primero el pelinegro diseñador y ahora tú, la Liga cambia de miembros como de calzoncillos— se burla el amo y señor de Apokolips, para luego atacar a Hal.

El Green Lantern se intenta defender, pero la fuerza de su oponente es muy superior a la suya, por lo que busca distancia y ataca con un puño de luz verde que hace retroceder a Darkseid un poco. Este contraataca otra vez con combate físico, intentando que Jordan no se escape.

— _Diablos, me está reteniendo para que no lo ataque a distancia, tengo que encontrar el modo de librarme de él._ _Ya sé…_ — pensó Hal, que creó una Minigun y empezó a disparar unas ráfagas a quemarropa contra el alienígena, que, a pesar de ser capaz de resistirlas durante un tiempo, tiene que empezar a bloquearlas si no quiere que le dañen, cosa que el Linterna Verde aprovecha para distanciarse y crear dos palmas gigantes que atrapan a Darkseid, por lo que se acerca y procede a interrogarlo.

— Te tengo, ahora contéstame: ¿Por qué estás atacando a la Tierra en esta ocasión?

El villano solo se queda en silencio, observando a Hal con ojos que destilan furia asesina.

— No lo repetiré, porque sé que no eres tonto, así que contéstame ¿O es que acaso quieres volver a la Zona Fantasma?

Recibió como respuesta unos Rayos Omega que consiguió esquivar por poco, pero que le dieron a un edificio cercano y lo desintegró sin dejar rastro de él.

— _Wow, por poco y quedó reducido a nada_.

Aprovechando la distracción del Green Lantern, Darkseid se liberó y le dio un puñetazo a Hal que le partió el labio y lo tiró al suelo.

El gobernador de Apokolips le pone el pie derecho en el pecho y empieza a ejercer presión.

— Escoria terrestre, no eres rival para un dios, ni siquiera sé cómo te aceptaron en los Corps, si solo eres un debilucho.

— Mal…cof…dito…cof— Jordan empieza a toser sangre debido a la fuerza que Darkseid ejercía sobre su pecho.

— No mereces que malgaste energía contigo, usare esto para acabarte— Esto lo dice mientras saca un arma de plasma y apunta al rostro del Linterna Verde. — ¡MUERE!

Al disparar, se levanta una gran nube de polvo, y al despejarse, se revela que Hal movió su cabeza en el último segundo, por lo que el rayo impactó en el asfalto.

— Maldita cucaracha, te resistes a lo inevi…— Y no pudo terminar su frase porque recibió una gran descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, y al terminar eso fue atado por un lazo.

— Te tenemos Darkseid, ríndete— dijo una voz muy grave, que parecía con ronquera, que el villano identificó como Batman.

— No te puedes escapar, ahora dirás toda la verdad sí o sí, y este lazo te la sacara— Ahora habló una voz femenina, pero usaba un tono firme y amenazante: Wonder Woman.

Un cañón se posó en la sien de Darkseid, que a pesar de todo no sintió pánico.

— Ahora nos dirás toda la verdad o te volaré tus sesos, marciano genocida— Esta vez no pudo saber quién le decía eso, pero sentía el ruido de movimientos mecánicos cada vez que el tipo que le apuntaba se movía.

— Recuerda Cyborg que es imposible que nos mienta y menos que escape, así que tranquilízate— respondió el murciélago humano.

En ese mismo instante, ante los ojos de Darkseid un portal negro se abrió. Parecía un vórtice de llamas negras, que empezó a atraer a todos los superhéroes, pero extrañamente a él no le pasó nada.

— ¿¡Qué rayos has hecho, intento barato de dios!?— exclamó furioso Cyborg, que intentaba usar un gancho metálico para aferrarse al suelo.

El cuerpo inconsciente de Flash surcó los aires en ese momento y fue absorbido por el agujero, ante la mirada de incredulidad de los héroes e incluso de Darkseid.

— ¡BARRY! — gritó la amazona al ver como su compañero desapareció en aquel mar circular de brasas azabaches. Durante un instante perdió el equilibrio, por lo que fue arrastrada también por la extraña fuerza.

Superman fue absorbido contra su voluntad, debido a su falta de poderes temporal, al igual que Hal Jordan, que agotó la poca energía que le quedaba tras haber sido diezmado por el gobernante de Apokolips y cayo inconsciente.

— ¡No puede ser! — Y tras estas palabras, Batman se lanzó por propia voluntad contra el portal, que se cerró y dejó a Darkseid muy confuso.

— _¿¡Pero que mierda ha pasado!?_ — pensó el aspirante a dios, que quedó estupefacto ante lo sucedido.


	2. A1 Perdidos en cualquier lugar

— _Dios, siento como si me hubiera pasado una manada de elefantes por arriba…un momento, ¿No estaba peleando con Darkseid? ¿Y qué hago tirado en el suelo?_ — piensa Flash mientras empieza a abrir los ojos, y observa que está tumbado en el césped en la punta de una sierra desde donde se puede ver una ciudad.

— _¿Una ciudad? Definitivamente no estoy en Metrópolis, no consigo ver al Daily Planet ni al edificio de LexCorp, esto es raro._ — analiza mentalmente Barry, pero escucha un extraño sonido proveniente de arriba— _¿Qué es ese ruido moles…?_ — Y no termina la frase debido a que le cae alguien encima suyo.

Una gran nube de polvo se levanta y Flash consigue volver a ponerse en pie.

— _Creo que me he quedado sin columna vertebral_ ¿Quién eres? — interroga el corredor al atacante involuntario que le cayó del cielo.

— ¿Eres tú, Barry? — pregunta una voz femenina, muy conocida para Flash.

— ¿Diana? — exclama sorprendido el hombre más veloz de la Tierra, para luego tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse. — ¿Cómo viniste a parar aquí?

— Pues…— Pero ocurre una nueva interrupción, y ahora Superman y Hal Jordan son los que caen, inconscientes, terminando el kryptoniano arriba del Linterna Verde. — También ustedes fueron arrastrados — afirma la amazona con un deje de preocupación.

Y, por fin de una manera suave, desciende Cyborg con Batman usando sus proyectiles y capa, respectivamente. — Déjenme decirles lo que ha pasado, un portal se abrió y nos arrastró— explica el hombre murciélago.

— Seguro que la culpa es de Darkseid, lo más probable es que nos envió a Asia o algún lugar lejos de Metrópolis para que pueda conquistarla, ¡Maldito bicho intergaláctico! — dice el mitad hombre mitad robot intentando buscar la causa de la aparición del portal.

— Cálmate Cyborg, por la expresión que puso Darkseid estoy seguro que él no sabía tampoco que rayos era ese portal, alguien ajeno a la batalla lo creó— razona Bruce, pero justo cuando termina de hablar, se escuchan unos quejidos ahogados.

— So…corro….Superman me está aplastando…— Flash reconoció la voz de Hal, que salió de su estado de inconciencia, por lo que fue a socorrerlo y le quitó de encima al Hombre de Acero. El Green Lantern suspiró aliviado, pero frunció el ceño al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¿Y este lugar? Lo último que recuerdo es que era arrastrado por una fuerza y me intente resistir, pero no pude y me desmayé — Jordan se puso a hacer memoria de los últimos hechos que sucedieron.

— Oigan, no sé si se dieron cuenta que estamos enfrente de una ciudad, bajemos y averigüemos donde estamos — dijo Wonder Woman en un tono obvio, pero fue contrariada por Batman:

— No podemos bajar con estas ropas, nos miraran como si hubiéramos salido del Manicomio Arkham, voy a usar mis prismáticos para identificar algún cartel que nos indique nuestra ubicación— Y tras decir esto, Bruce saca sus binoculares y se pone a la búsqueda de una señal.

— Vaya, el supuesto dios me ha dejado hecho un desastre— Se burla Flash de su propio aspecto, al ver que tenía heridas, rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo.

— No eres el único, a mí me partió el labio, maldito desgraciado — Esta vez fue Hal quien habló.

— Agh, creo que me ha dado migraña, tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible…— Se lamenta Superman, que por fin despertó.

— Claro, puedes sobrevivir al impacto de una bomba atómica pero un pequeño dolor de cabeza es tu perdición— se ríe Barry al ver a su amigo de Krypton en ese estado, y los demás también se unen a las risas.

— ¡No puede ser posible! — la voz de Batman puso en alerta a todos, que cambiaron a un semblante serio.

— ¿Qué pasa Bruce? ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunta Cyborg.

— Según los carteles…esto es Metrópolis, pero no distingo ningún edificio conocido, además de que parece ser mucho más tecnológica. — explica el Caballero Oscuro — _¿Será que estamos en el futuro?_

De la nada, una luz cegadora se prende atrás de los héroes, quienes tras acostumbrar sus ojos al brillo, ven a un robot plateado (N/A: imagínense uno parecido a los de Mortal Kombat) que les apuntaba con una luz proveniente de su brazo derecho.

— Identifíquense, ahora mismo — responde de manera seca el desconocido.

— Primero dinos quien eres tú y en donde estamos — contradice Flash.

— Silencio, no tienen derecho a preguntar hasta que revelen su identidad — Vuelve a reclamar el robot.

— Entonces no me dejas opción, pedazo de hojalata— Y Barry se lanza contra su "oponente" y lo golpea en el pecho y luego en la cara, más se lleva una sorpresa al ver que solo lo movió unos centímetros.

— Si así es como quieres jugar…— se burla el robot, y le lanza un puñetazo que lo tira contra Hal, quién alcanza a frenarlo con su anillo — Un momento, ¿Un auténtico Green Lantern? ¿Acaso no estaban extintos? — exclama estupefacto.

— _¿Extintos, pero que rayos está diciendo? Momento, no será que…_ — piensa Batman, que está sumergido en sus pensamientos, y algo hace "click" en su cabeza— ¡ALTO! — Todos miran a Bruce tras su intervención, y este al ver que hay completo silencio decide continuar— Creo que ya he entendido lo que ha pasado, pero primero ¿Robot, perteneces a alguna organización?

— Si, pertenezco a la Liga de la Justicia — Al escuchar esto todos menos el murciélago se sorprenden— Que se encarga de mantener la paz y el bienestar en todo el universo— finalizó el desconocido.

— Bien, guíanos hasta el cuartel y te prometo que hay les explicaré todo— asegura Bruce.

— Tengo que tomar precauciones, los llevaré esposados y si descubro que están tramando algo, los exterminaremos— amenazó el robot, que parecía que estuviera hablando del clima.

Los héroes se dejan maniatar y son teletransportados, y cuando abren los ojos se encuentran con…


	3. A1 Batman tiene la respuesta

_Los héroes se dejan maniatar y son teletransportados, y cuando abren los ojos se encuentran con…_

— ¡Vaya! ¡Es una réplica de la Atalaya! — exclama sorprendido Flash.

— Llamare a Chronos para que los vigile — dice el robot, y a continuación suena un pequeño pitido y empieza a susurrar algo inentendible para los demás, y cuando termina se dirige a nuestros superhéroes — Listo, Chronos es una de mis creaciones, pero tiene una I.A (Inteligencia Artificial) muy avanzada y está especializado en combate, así que no intenten nada — Y tras decir esto se retira por una puerta que había en la derecha de la habitación.

Al mismo tiempo, otro robot entra por la izquierda, pero este era distinto: mantenía el color plateado, pero la cabeza era más normal, debido a que tenía forma de casco. También trae una Y morada en la cara en donde deberían ir los ojos y la boca. Su pecho tiene un círculo igualmente morado del que salen varios circuitos que se extienden a diversas partes del cuerpo.

Tras analizarlo, Batman fue el primero en tomar la palabra:

— Bien, como buen director de Empresas Wayne, la mayor productora tecnológica del mundo, quiero comprobar si tu I.A es tan avanzada como dijo el tipo de antes.

— Por supuesto, mi programación está ligada a las más importantes bases de datos de todo el universo— habla Chronos, que, a pesar de usar un tono robótico, se percibe una pizca de reto en sus palabras.

— Muy bien, ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? — pregunta el Caballero Oscuro, que también poseía un tono de reto.

— ¿Bruce se emociona bastante con todo lo que tenga que ver con la tecnología o me parece a mí? — susurra Flash con Hal.

— Esta bien, prepárate para sorprenderte — El brazo derecho de Chronos empieza a transmutar y se convirtió en una cuchilla extremadamente afilada.

— Impresionante, Empresas Wayne no ha llegado a ese nivel todavía— Batman tenía una expresión de fascinación que se notaba incluso a través de su máscara.

En ese momento entran por la puerta que se había ido el robot un hombre físicamente igual a Superman, solo que con ojos verdes y sus mallas eran amarillo (rojo) y negro (azul), además de que tenía una H en vez de una S en el pecho; alguien que portaba una armadura parecida al traje de Batman, pero que presentaba algunas diferencias: no traía capa, sus ojos eran luces rojizas, al igual que el símbolo en su pecho, era enteramente de color negro y su cinturón presentaba armas de fuego, granadas, etc; una chica rubia y de ojos azules que vestía una camiseta de tirantes blancas y un short azul; un sujeto usando un traje igual al de Flash, de color blanco y los detalles en azul eléctrico, igual que sus ojos; un tipo que llevaba una capucha proveniente de una capa verde que ocultaba su rostro, un traje, botas y guantes que combinan con la capa, los detalles y la parte interior de la capa y capucha eran negros, y traía una vaina con una espada, que se alcanzaba a ver su mango negro con dos esmeraldas incrustadas, una en la parte superior y otra en la inferior; un señor de pelo azabache y una inmensa barba (N/A: parecida a la de Hagrid en Harry Potter), un traje gris oscuro que tiene una línea parecida a un rayo amarilla atravesándole el pecho de manera horizontal, sus botas combinan con la línea y tiene un tridente en su espalda y por último, el mismo robot que conocieron antes de llegar a esa "Atalaya".

— Hemos decidido que te escucharemos, tipo que por alguna razón lleva un traje de látex muy parecido al de mi compañero— bromeó el que era parecido a Superman.

— Bien— Se aclara la garganta antes de hablar y empieza a relatar— Estuve analizando desde nuestra llegada varios elementos importantes, entre ellos, que la Metrópolis que vimos no corresponde con la que conocemos, que hay un grado de tecnología mucho más avanzado, etc. Pero lo más importante radica en que existe una Liga de la Justicia, y nosotros no formamos parte de ella, por lo que he llegado a una conclusión: estamos en un universo alternativo.

—

— A todas las unidades policiales, un Aston Martin 1970 plateado con matrícula FBV-6253 tripulado por 2 criminales se escapa tras realizar un asalto— informa un policía de Gotham, que perseguía al mencionado vehículo a una gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad a altas horas de la noche.

— Aquí operadora, tienen permiso para abrir fuego— les comunica una voz femenina, por lo que el copiloto le saca el seguro a su pistola y empieza a dispararle al vehículo, consiguiendo pincharle una rueda.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Nos disparan, haz algo! — le grita el conductor del Aston Martin al sujeto que iba al lado suyo, que agarra una MP5 y abre una balacera contra los uniformados, matando al conductor y haciendo que los policías den unas vueltas de campana.

— ¡Prepárate para un buen golpe, porque no podré mantener el control por mucho tiempo! — Y tras esto, el platinado auto se estampa con un muro, pero los criminales logran salir con algunos rasguños.

— Vámonos por el callejón— le indicó el que conducía a su compañero y ambos se metieron de lleno en él, pero de la nada el oscuro pasillo se iluminó tras una pequeña explosión por cuatro copas de oro que estaban posadas en tachos de basura, y la luz dejo ver a una chica rubia y de ojos zafiros con un gato de color canela en su hombro, que vestía un sombrero negro de franja gris, una gabardina escotada del mismo color que el sombrero con los bordes y botones en dorado y un pantalón y zapatillas que combinaban con el sombrero y la gabardina.

— ¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!? — preguntó, o más bien gritó, uno de los asaltantes.

— Soy quien anulara tu vida…soy tu perdición— y tras estas palabras, la chica sacó unas pistolas dobles y disparó a quemarropa contra ellos, matándolos en un parpadeo.

— Hm, debiluchos machistas…— Las luces se apagaron, y la muchacha desapareció en la negrura del angosto lugar.


	4. A1 Liga de la Justicia paralela

— ¿Nos estás diciendo que vienen de un universo paralelo? ¿Acaso es posible eso? — cuestiona el que traía la armadura de murciélago, escéptico.

— Ya hemos experimentado con cosas así, como cuando Outsider abrió la Caja de Pandora y trajo al Sindicato del Crimen de Amérika a nuestro mundo— le explica Bruce— Es la única solución factible a la que he llegado.

— Pienso que deberíamos creerle— responde el sujeto con el traje de Flash en versión blanca, a lo que recibió asentamientos de cabeza de casi todos, excepto de uno:

— Todavía tengo mis dudas, se supone que tú eres una versión mía en otro universo, así que voy a evaluar si eres tan bueno como yo en el combate— se jacta el supuesto Batman de ese universo— Quítale las esposas, Cyborg.

— Como desees— y las ataduras del Caballero Oscuro hacen una especie de cortocircuito y se abren, cayendo al suelo. Inmediatamente Bruce le lanza un puñetazo a su homólogo, que lo bloquea y contraataca, solo para ser esquivado por Batman y que este le dé un codazo en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente el acorazado se lanza y le da un uppercut que consigue tirar atrás a Bruce, pero este no se rinde y conecta unos golpes en su pecho y en el rostro, para luego darle una patada con la derecha y hacerle caer al suelo.

— He despejado todas las sospechas que tenía sobre ustedes, ahora sí que les creo— dice el de la armadura mientras se levanta con ayuda del hombre murciélago.

— ¿Les contaras como llegamos aquí? — pregunta Flash.

— Por supuesto, pero sería mejor que los dejen libres a ustedes también— el robot capto la indirecta y los libera.

— Ahora que me doy cuenta podría haber roto las esposas si quisiera…— susurra Superman para él mismo.

— Sígannos, iremos a la sala de reuniones— anuncia el encapuchado de verde.

Entran por la puerta de la izquierda (por la que vino Chronos) y se encuentran en una habitación con una mesa gris ovalada bastante grande en el medio y gran cantidad de sillas alrededor suyo.

— Tomen asiento— indica el que era idéntico a Superman, y los demás obedecen, sentándose y Batman es quien toma la palabra:

— Bien, se los haré simple, hemos llegado aquí cuando estábamos combatiendo al gobernante de Apokolips. Un "portal" se abrió y nos empezó a atraer hacia él, pero curiosamente a Darkseid no le pasó nada…

— Entonces ya sabemos quién tiene la culpa— interrumpe la chica rubia— Solo tenemos que localizarlo y obligarlo a que los devuelva.

— Lamentablemente Darkseid no puede hacer eso, debido a que él no fue quien nos transportó aquí— y ante las expresiones confusas de los demás, procede a explicar— Tenía exactamente la misma cara que están poniendo ahora mismo.

— Pero si no fue el marciano… ¿Quién rayos lo hizo? — pregunta Cyborg.

— _Lo supieras si me prestaras un mínimo de atención cuando hablo._ No tengo idea, pero estoy seguro que el causante de todo esto estaba escondido y aprovecho el momento. Pero creo que ahora mismo deberíamos centrarnos en conocernos mejor, porque me da la sensación de que estaremos aquí por un tiempo— sugiere Bruce.

— Yo iré primero, no se puede trabajar en equipo sin confianza— acepta el sujeto que lleva puesta la armadura de murciélago, su casco se empieza a retraer y deja al descubierto su rostro (N/A: la apariencia del Batman del universo alterno es la de Ben Affleck, y el original es Christian Bale) — Mi nombre es Bruce Wayne, soy dueño de Empresas Wayne y Batman en mis tiempos libres, mi armadura es una invención propia que actualizo con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Y…tus padres? — pregunta afligido Batman 1. (N/A: a partir de ahora usare Batman 1 para referirme al original y Batman 2 para el otro)

El semblante de Batman 2 cambia a uno triste— Fueron asesinados por Jack Napier cuando tenía 13 años…al igual que mi prometida.

— ¿Prometida? Al menos este no es un casanova como el Bruce que conocemos— le susurra Wonder Woman por lo bajo a Flash.

— Bueno, yo soy Na-Len y vengo del planeta Xaodis, aunque mi apodo para combatir el crimen es Hiperman, y los medios me dicen "el Titán de Fuego". Nuestra raza fue la primera en establecer vínculos con la Tierra, y yo fui mandado a proteger el planeta debido a mi rango de coronel en el ejército— relata el que era parecido a Superman.

— Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué el Titán de Fuego? — Le pregunta Kal-El a su versión alterna.

— Porque puedo manipular la magia del elemento fuego.

— ¿Magia? Los kryptonianos no podemos utilizar la magia— exclama con un deje de sorpresa el hombre de acero.

— Los Xaodianos somos uno de los grandes responsables del avance tecnológico y científico de este planeta, además de haber hecho aportes en la gastronomía, economía y en la parte militar— finaliza Na-Len.

— Yo soy un viajero del tiempo que ha venido a evitar que ocurran las futuras guerras mundiales, que llevaron a la casi destrucción de la raza humana, soy Eobard Thawne, pero uso el apodo de Phantom— declara el hombre de traje blanco y azul, al escuchar ese nombre, Barry se levantó del asiento como si estuviera propulsado por un resorte y le dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

— ¿¡THAWNE!? — gritó Flash con toda la potencia que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales. El mencionado se tensó y se puso en posición defensiva.

— ¡Detente Barry, él no es el Profesor Zoom, acuérdate que estamos en una Tierra paralela! — intenta tranquilizar Hal al corredor, quién inhaló hondo unas 5 veces, para luego volver a sentarse, al igual que Phantom.

— ¿Me pueden explicar a que ha venido esa reacción? — interroga Batman 2, con el ceño fruncido.

— El Thawne de nuestro universo es un villano, que se hace llamar Reverse Flash o Profesor Zoom, que posee mis mismos poderes, pero además puede viajar en el tiempo, aunque sometido a que si me mata el desaparece, por lo que no puede asesinarme, pero sí que lo usó para dañarme…mató a mi madre y a Iris, mi esposa, aunque ahora está muerto— revela Flash.

— Bueno, tras esta interrupción continuo. Mis poderes consisten en super-velocidad y, como dijeron anteriormente, la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo, pero para hacerlo necesito alcanzar una gran cantidad de velocidad, además de que estoy limitado a tener que usar este traje para canalizar mis habilidades— les explica Phantom.

— Mi apodo es Emerald Knight, un renegado de los Green Lantern, que acabó con Hal Jordan, el principal responsable del exterminio de los Corps— Hal tragó grueso saliva, recordando lo que hizo cuando estuvo poseído por Parallax— Mi identidad es Kyle Rayner, y soy el último Linterna Verde existente en el universo…o eso era antes de que aparecieran ustedes— dice, mirando de reojo a Jordan.

— Si alguno le prestó atención a Bruce cuando le pidió que liberará al otro Batman para combatir, se dará cuenta de que mi nombre es Cyborg, aunque solía ser conocido como Scott Moore, hasta que sufrí un accidente que cerceno brutalmente gran parte de mi cuerpo y desfiguro mi rostro, por lo que para repararme tuvieron que colocarme varias prótesis, y lo único que ha quedado intacto es mi rostro y mis órganos internos— se presenta el robot que conocieron al llegar a este universo.

— Mi nombre es Cassandra Sandsmarck, aunque combato el crimen y la injusticia como Wonder Woman, después de tomar el manto que dejó Diana— esta vez fue la chica rubia. Ante esta declaración, Wonder Woman 1 (N/A: haré lo mismo que con los dos Batman) se sorprende y le pregunta:

— ¿Pero qué le paso a mi contraparte?

— Black Adam absorbió tus poderes…y los usó para matarte— responde Cassie, con un tono afligido.

Tras que Wonder Woman 2 revelara esa información, ocurre un silencio abrumador en la sala, hasta que el barbudo decide romper el hielo:

— Soy el rey de Atlantis, Aquaman— los miembros de la Liga original ven con sorpresa el cambio radical que ocurrió de un universo al otro— Fui entrenado por mi padre para manejar el elemento agua, además de recibir entrenamiento de los mejores maestros en combate y poder controlar la vida oceánica.

— ¿Ya se presentaron todos? — intenta averiguar Cyborg 1 (N/A: ya saben).

— Faltan más miembros, pero nosotros somos los fundadores, excepto por Cassie— le explica Batman 2— Ahora es su turno de contarnos sobre ustedes.

(N/A: Bien, aquí termina el capítulo, no hare la presentación de los de Tierra 0 porque ya todos nos sabemos su historia y sería un aburrimiento total volver a escribirla, así que me despido)


	5. A1 La explosión del Puerto Yuxta

Al mismo tiempo que los miembros de la Liga de la Justicia de Tierra 0 se presentaban, otro hecho importante ocurría en Gotham City:

Un hombre de sombrero, gabardina, guantes, pantalones y zapatos negros, con camisa blanca y corbata roja camina por las oscuras calles de la ciudad con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo y sosteniendo un maletín con la derecha, hasta que se detiene cerca de un puerto y se introduce en el lugar. Allí, se encuentra con otros tres sujetos en formación triángulo: el del medio viste de una manera elegante, con sombrero y traje azul oscuro y carga una valija, mientras que los otros dos llevan AK-47, pasamontañas, abrigos marrones, guantes negros, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatos del mismo color que los guantes.

— Por fin has llegado, ya te tardabas— reclama el individuo trajeado, con notable acento ruso.

— Lo único que importa es si tú traes lo que te pedí y si yo traigo el dinero— lo manda a callar el acusado.

El soviético abre su maleta y deja ver unos tubos cilíndricos anaranjados, con unas tapas circulares negras en cada punta y un botón rojo en la parte inferior. El otro repite la acción, pero esta vez el interior está repleto de fajos de billetes.

— Creo que tenemos un trato— dice el ruso con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero justo en ese momento unos disparos se oyen y los enmascarados y él caen muertos.

En un movimiento rápido, el hombre de la gabardina consigue agarrar el otro maletín y corre a buscar cobertura detrás de un contenedor de acero, mientras esquiva los tiros. Mientras, la autora de la balacera sale de su escondite y se revela como la chica rubia de conjunto negro y dorado, que se coloca atrás de una columna.

— _Niñata entrometida…siempre arruinando mis negocios, ¡Veamos si sobrevives a esto!_ — El sujeto aprieta el botón de uno de los tubos y lo lanza, para posteriormente irse a la fuga.

La muchacha, al ver el elemento surcando los aires, se lanza a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. El cilindro explota en una gran flama, destruyendo gran parte del puerto y causando una onda expansiva que empuja a la mujer, revelando que era una granada incendiaria.

— _Me he salvado por poco…_ — piensa la chica, mientras se levanta— _La próxima vez no se me volverá a escapar…ya verás Napier, pagarás por tus crímenes_ — y se va.

—

— ¡Ocurrió una explosión en el Puerto Yuxta de Gotham! — anuncia Chronos mientras entra corriendo a la sala— ¡Hay que mandar una unidad para investigar!

— Ustedes no pueden ir, hay que tramitar con la SPA (N/A: Sociedad de los Países Aliados, la versión de la ONU en esta Tierra) para que los registre en el expediente, así que yo me encargare de esto— informa Batman 2, mientras su casco vuelve a aparecer.

— Vamos a la sala de teletransportación, yo ubicare tus coordenadas— le indica Cyborg 2, y juntos se van por una puerta.

Al llegar, se encuentran con una sala con tubos de cristal y unos paneles con botones a su costado. Bruce se mete en uno de ellos, y el robot se pone a teclear las coordenadas, y al finalizar, Batman desaparece en un resplandor celeste.

—

Un hombre de cabello azabache y barba candado con una camisa azul claro con una placa de policía que dice "Sargento", corbata, pantalones y zapatos negros se gira al escuchar pasos, solo para encontrarse con el murciélago acorazado:

— ¿Cuál es la situación, Victor? — pregunta el Caballero Oscuro.

— Tres cuerpos calcinados con restos de fósforo blanco, dos AK-47 en el mismo estado, un yate ruso aparcado y todos los registros destruidos por la explosión— contesta el mencionado.

— Bien, iré a investigar el barco, lo más probable es que haya pistas allí dentro.

— Serás el primero en ir, los agentes están revisando esta zona todavía.

Batman sube por las escaleras del yate y entra por una puerta metálica, encontrándose en un dormitorio con una sola cama, un escritorio con dos cajones y una lámpara encima y un baúl sencillo, de madera de pino. Procede a revisar la mesa, que solo posee un velador en la parte superior, por lo que pasa a los cajones: el primero contiene un libro de tapa roja dura sin ninguna inscripción y el segundo una Beretta 9mm, algunos cartuchos y un recibo. Bruce empieza a revisar las páginas del cuaderno, y se da cuenta que están anotados negocios de contrabando en ruso, por lo que usa su traductor incorporado y pasa directo al último apunte:

 _ **Venta de granadas incendiarias de última tecnología robadas a una empresa italiana por USD 2.000.000.**_

 _ **Cliente: Jack Napier.**_

 _ **Resultado:**_ (espacio en blanco)

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende que ese desgraciado este detrás de esto?_ — piensa el murciélago— _Veré que dice el recibo._

 _ **RECIBO N**_ _ **o**_ __ _ **10**_ __ _ **€300**_

 _ **Recibí de**_ _ **Sergey Kazov**_ _ **la cantidad de**_ _ **€300**_ _ **por un/una**_ _ **Beretta 9mm**_ _ **por razones de**_ _ **defensa propia**_

 _ **FECHA:**_ _ **10/04/16**_ _ **LOCAL:**_ _ **Stemma Colpo**_

— _Según mi base de datos, Stemma Colpo es un pequeño establecimiento de venta de armas de fuego en Nápoles, por lo que puedo afirmar que este tipo pasó por Italia antes de venir aquí, seguro que él y los otros dos robaron los explosivos de Polenasoldi S.A el 11 de abril, entre varias cosas que, por lo que he visto en su libreta, ya han sido vendidas, así que este era el último producto que les quedaba._

Batman deja todo encima del escritorio y se dirige a abrir el baúl, encontrando varios bolsos negros grandes con dinero en su interior— _Esto deben ser las ganancias de las cosas que vendieron antes de llegar aquí._

Reviso el resto del cuarto, pero no encontró nada especial, por lo que se dirigió al cuarto contiguo. Este era un comedor, con el piso laminado de madera de roble, una mesa, sillas y dos libreros de ébano.

Bruce se acerca a inspeccionar los libros, que están escritos en ruso— _Puedo confirmar que el sujeto que estoy investigando proviene de Rusia_ — reconoce, entre ellos, textos sobre economía y contabilidad.

Al no ubicar casi nada interesante, entra por una puerta al azar y acaba en la sala de máquinas. Encuentra una caja de herramientas gris al lado de la entrada, y al abrirla encuentra un alicate, varias brocas, un destornillador eléctrico, un juego de llaves inglesas, un martillo, punzones, una cinta métrica y otra de papel y un trapo blanco con una mancha de grasa— _La salpicadura está fresca, no deben de haber pasado ni 2 horas desde que alguien se secó y la dejó._

Al observar más en profundidad, descubre dos sacos de dormir en el piso— _Ya me parecía raro no haber visto otros cuartos, tal vez pueda extraer una muestra de ADN._

— _Los resultados del análisis dieron como resultado que la identidad de los dos tipos que dormían aquí eran la de Andrey Molótov y Farhad Karadagian. El primero tiene antecedentes penales de robo en Rusia, el otro proviene de Armenia y no tiene ningún cargo._

Tras identificar a dos de los tres muertos, Batman se dirige a la cabina, encontrándose con un cuarto pintado enteramente de blanco, un timón recubierto de cuero marrón y una caja de cartón en una esquina de la habitación. Al abrir el último objeto mencionado, encontró una laptop y tres pasaportes rojos con un estampado de águila bicéfala en dorado e inscripciones en ruso del mismo color.

En el momento de revisar los carnés, el murciélago descubre que son falsificaciones— _Lógicamente, han ocultado sus nombres para viajar._

Luego, enciende la portátil, que tiene instalado el Windows 98, por lo que deduce que debe ser un modelo antiguo, y procede a abrir el Outlook para revisar los E-Mail. Allí, comprueba los 5 mails que estaban sin borrar, pero solo dos son interesantes para lo que le concierne: uno iba dirigido al líder de una organización de la Bratva (mafia rusa) comunicándole el asalto en Italia y los productos que se llevaron; el segundo era un mensaje recibido de parte de Jack Napier, en el que solicitaba la compra de los explosivos— _¿Cómo supo que ellos eran los que robaron Polenasoldi?_

— _Creo que mi investigación ha concluido, he revisado todos los rincones del yate_ — Batman sale del vehículo y se encamina al lugar donde esta Victor.

— ¿Ya has terminado? Creo que has batido tu propio record— bromea el sargento— ¿Qué pruebas hallaste? — pregunta ahora, poniéndose serio.

Bruce le cuenta todo lo que averiguó, sin dejar ningún detalle atrás, y al terminar:

— Nosotros tenemos un dato adicional, encontramos una Tec-9 cromada que correspondía con los disparos hallados en los cuerpos, pero solo la mitad de ellos corresponden a esta arma, además de que encontramos solo huellas dactilares izquierdas, y a pesar de que no pudimos identificar al tirador, sí que estamos seguros de que el tiroteo fue efectuado con armas dobles— informa el uniformado.

— Esta bien, tenemos bastante información, continuaremos mañana, yo tengo que lidiar con algunos asuntos en la Atalaya— responde Batman, dándole un asentimiento de cabeza a Victor y desapareciendo en una luz.


	6. A1 La SPA y Alethea

(N/A: Una pequeña aclaración por si las dudas antes de empezar, los sucesos de este capítulo transcurren al mismo tiempo que Batman 2 investiga el yate)

En el momento en que Batman 2 se va, los otros miembros de la Liga alterna se organizan:

— Yo los llevaré a ellos a registrarse a la SPA— dice Phantom— Los demás repártanse el resto de tareas, los dejo— y desaparece con los héroes de Tierra 0.

— Me toca cuidar Metrópolis y voy con retraso, menos mal que está cerca y puedo llegar volando— bromea Hiperman, para luego irse por la puerta.

— Yo tengo que supervisar la reconstrucción de Coast City— declara Emerald Knight, para luego marcharse hacia la sala de teletransportación.

— Chronos y yo nos quedaremos aquí y les avisaremos en caso de alguna emergencia— anuncia Cyborg.

— _Eso significa que me queda Gotham…_ *suspiro*— piensa Wonder Woman 2, quien también se larga de la Atalaya.

—

 **En la SPA:**

Los héroes estaban transitando por un camino angosto, que estaba rodeado por unos mástiles que tenían colgados todas las banderas de los Estados del mundo, hasta que logran divisar un edificio en el horizonte.

— Vaya, pero si es enorme ¿A qué país nos transportamos? — pregunta Flash, curioso como siempre.

— En realidad estamos en medio del Océano Atlántico, es una isla gigante construida en una base de promethium volátil para su regeneración en caso de daños— le explica Phantom.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron contemplar la sede en todo su esplendor: un rascacielos en forma de rectángulo, con varios ventanales y, según les dijo Thawne, constaba de 55 pisos. La altísima edificación estaba cubierta por una muralla pintada de rojo y había una cabina de seguridad al costado de una puerta.

— Hay cuatro entradas, una por cada punto cardinal, en las que tienen que usar una credencial para pasar, les entregaran una propia después de inscribirse— sigue el corredor blanquecino.

Al llegar, Phantom sostiene una tarjeta frente a un lente azafranado, que cambia a un color verde. En ese momento, la pared se empieza a retraer y deja paso a un enorme patio tapizado con piedras en forma de rombo, con una estatua de "Alfa" (N/A: versión de la estatua de Atlas de esta Tierra) y varios edificios no visibles desde afuera rodeando al más grande.

— Nosotros iremos al Consejo de Seguridad, ese edificio de allí— les orientó Thawne, señalando con su mano una edificación cercana al rascacielos y en forma de cuadrado, pintado de un color amarillo pastel.

Todos partieron hacia el lugar indicado, y al entrar encuentran una habitación con un piso forrado con una alfombra roja y varios muebles hechos de madera negra. Su "guía" les señala un escritorio en el que hay una mujer con el pelo azabache atado en un rodete y de ojos jade, que lleva unas gafas delgadas rojas con forma ovalada, un vestido negro con círculos blancos y unos tacones también negros.

Pero justo en ese mismo mueble hay dos tipos parados, dándoles la espalda: al de la izquierda se le veía el pelo negro, además de llevar una camisa verde de cuero, un arco en la parte posterior de esta, un carcaj negro en la cintura, unos pantalones con una tonalidad verdosa más oscura y zapatos negros; pero el otro llevaba una sudadera purpura de mangas largas con capucha, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que eran negros, igual que sus botas.

— ¡Hola chicos! — les saluda Phantom a los dos desconocidos, que se dan la vuelta, quedando revelado que el de la chaqueta verde lleva esta última abierta, dejando ver una remera negra y un collar con la rosa de los vientos, mientras que el otro tiene su rostro tapado por una máscara de halcón (N/A: imaginen una máscara parecida a la de Kaneki en su tercer Kakuja) con dos orificios a los costados que simulan los ojos, iluminados de un color morado, cosa que intimida un poco a los héroes.

— ¿Y estos quienes son, Eobard? — le pregunta el hombre de la barba.

— Larga historia que les contare cuando nos reunamos todos mañana en el cuartel ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— les intenta cambiar de tema, y lo consigue.

— Nos llamaron para una misión en Egipto, al parecer Black Adam está volviendo a hacer de las suyas— le responde— supongo que estos son novatos que se vienen a inscribir, aunque me parece que el de rojo y amarillo te plagio un poco— si las miradas mataran, el pobre sujeto hubiera caído fulminado— Bueno, yo soy Connor Howard, más conocido como Green Arrow— se presenta, estrechando la mano con todos los miembros de la Liga de Tierra 0.

Los mencionados se quedaron esperando a que el hombre-carroñero los salude también, pero solo se quedó ahí parado.

— Venga, no seas amargado— le reprende Connor, con el ceño fruncido.

— No saludo a gente en la que no confíe— cuestiona el enmascarado, con una voz profunda y grave.

Tras esa muestra de desconfianza ocurre un silencio incómodo, pero Barry es el encargado de romperlo:

— Y… ¿Cuáles son tus poderes? — "interroga" con un hilillo de voz, al encapuchado púrpura, que simplemente se acerca a él, se quita las manos de los bolsillos (revelando que tiene puestos guantes negros sin dedos) y chasquea, produciendo una pequeña chispa eléctrica, además de un pequeño sobresalto en el corredor, para luego volver a poner sus extremidades en los orificios e irse caminando.

El arquero suelta un largo suspiro y se dirige a Phantom— Debo irme, sabes que no hay manera de cambiar esa costumbre que tiene, pero veré si lo puedo hacer entrar en razón— y se larga corriendo.

— Eso fue…raro— dijo Wonder Woman 1, a lo que los demás asintieron.

— Esos dos que acaban de ver son otros miembros de la Liga. Lamento que Falcon haya sido tan agresivo con ustedes— se disculpa Thawne— Bueno, vamos a registrarlos— y, por fin sin interrupciones, llegan al escritorio.

— Buenos días Eobard ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — pregunta la mujer, con un tono amable.

— En realidad, tienes que ayudarlos a ellos Luna, vienen a anotarse en el RSH (N/A: Registro de Super Humanos) — le contesta el susodicho.

— Con mucho gusto, empecemos inmediatamente.

(N/A: no pondré la escena en que se registran, por el mismo hecho que no puse la presentación de la Liga de Tierra 0 en el capítulo 4, sería muy pesado y aburrido que nos digan algo que ya conocemos)

—

 **En Gotham City:**

— _Es increíble que esta ciudad sea tan oscura ¿Tanto les cuesta poner unas lámparas?_ — debate mentalmente Cassie, que ya se había aburrido de estar volando sobre la ciudad maldita y que no ocurra nada— _Un momento, ¿Quién rayos está ahí arriba?_ — Se alarma al ver una chica rubia vestida enteramente de negro y con sombrero en una terraza— _Bajare a inspeccionar._

Desciende hasta el techo de un edificio grande— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunta mientras se va acercando— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — y posa su mano en su hombro izquierdo, pero al instante siente una especie de descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, pero al querer retirarla la mujer le agarra del brazo y la levanta en el aire, al mismo tiempo que da un brusco giro hacia atrás y laestampa de espaldas contra el duro cemento.

— _¿Por qué rayos me ha dolido tanto el impacto, si se supone que mi armadura me protege contra estos golpes?_ — analiza Wonder Woman 2, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen debido a que la sospechosa hecho a saltar de techo en techo— _No te me escaparas, chiquilla._

Misteriosamente, vio que tampoco podía volar, por lo que decidió imitar a su agresora y empezó a perseguirla por los tejados de casas y edificios. Esto continuó por alrededor de 10 minutos, pero llegaron a un punto en el que no había ninguna otra construcción cercana a la que brincar, por lo que la misteriosa chica se lanza sobre un tarro de basura que había en un callejero de abajo para aterrizar, cosa que vuelve a copiar la semidiosa, pero con un poco de torpeza.

La persecución continúa en las calles, hasta que Cassie la pierde de vista y se detiene frente a un bar— _¿Dónde se habrá metido?_ — y como por arte de magia, la joven apareció detrás de ella, dándole una patada de Kung Fu cruzada en el rostro con la pierna derecha (N/A: con cruzada me refiero a que la pierna no está totalmente recta al momento del golpe) que la levanta unos metros por arriba del suelo, la hace atravesar un cristal de la cantina y una barra de tragos que estaba en su camino.

La blonda de traje negro pasa por el ahora roto ventanal y entra en el local, con una expresión seria en todo momento.

— ¿Quién…demonios…eres? — le pregunta, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Cassie.

— Puedes decirme…Alethea— contesta la chica, que se gira y le da la espalda a la heroína— Ah, y no te preocupes, tus poderes regresaran en unos 5 minutos, solo los he desactivado de manera temporal— y sale por el mismo sitio que entro, dejando a Wonder Woman 2 confundida y tirada en el suelo.


	7. A1 Siberia Oriental

Batman 2 reaparece en el salón de la Atalaya, con bastantes dudas en la mente— _¿Quién es último asaltante y principal ejecutor del plan? ¿Para qué quiere Napier las granadas? ¿Cómo se enteró que justamente ellos las tenían?_ — pero su análisis fue interrumpido por Cyborg 2:

— Eres el primero en llegar Bruce, los del universo paralelo están en la SPA y los demás vigilando las ciudades que les tocaron ¿Qué paso en Yuxta?

— Una explosión y tres muertos a causa de una granada incendiaria ocasionada por Jack Napier. Los explosivos eran robados a una empresa italiana por parte de una mafia rusa, que se los vendió, pero aparentemente el desgraciado les traicionó y los mató, pero hay algo que no cuadra…— se detiene el murciélago.

— Lo que no cuadra es…— le incita a terminar la frase el robot.

— Encontramos una de las dos Tec-9, que fue usada para asesinar a los sujetos, pero que no corresponde a ningún modelo en venta en E.E.U.U, sino que a uno francés. Ahí está la discrepancia, porque la red de tráfico de armas de la banda de Napier no se extiende a Europa, pero aquí también entran en juego los rusos, que al parecer tenían contacto con él desde hace tiempo, pero por lo que pude ver en un libro con apuntes de negocios, este era el primero que hacían. Tengo que investigar más a fondo esto mañana— y se larga a la Mansión Wayne.

—

 **A las 6 de la mañana, en la Mansión Wayne:**

En la soledad de su frío hogar, el caballero oscuro está sentado y vestido con solo una bata azul oscura, en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, releyendo "Lawrence de Arabia" por millonésima vez (N/A: en este universo es un libro y no una historia real).

Luego de media hora, termina su lectura, se pone la armadura y baja a la Baticueva, para intentar resolver el principal interrogante que ronda por su cabeza— _¿Desde cuándo la Bratva tiene contactos con Napier?_ — y que mejor forma de hacerlo que sacándole la respuesta a los propios soviéticos.

— _El teletransporte ya se volvió un poco monótono, esta vez haré una…pequeña variación_ — piensa, mientras ingresa un código en un panel que está al costado de una puerta metálica, que se abre, dejando ver al Batplane (N/A: el modelo es el de Dark Knight Rises, pero con pequeños añadidos) estacionado en una pequeña plataforma.

Batman 2 se sube al transporte y se eleva, mientras otra entrada de metal (esta vez circular) se retrae, abriéndole el paso para que salga. En el momento en que esta el exterior, fija unas coordenadas en el GPS, establece que el avión use los proyectiles con la máxima fuerza, pone piloto automático, acelera y se pone a leer "La máscara de la muerte roja".

—

 **En la Atalaya:**

Todos los héroes de Tierra 0 estaban compartiendo un mismo cuarto, excepto Diana, que tenía uno compartido con Cassandra. Regresando a los hombres, estaban bastante incómodos ahí dentro, debido a que era la única habitación en desuso del lugar. La mayoría paso la noche en vela, debido a que incluso chocaban unos con otros al momento de dormir (excepto Aquaman, que estaba en una pecera), así que esos mismos que no durmieron maldijeron cuando paso esto:

— ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡ARRIBA! — entró gritando, con el volumen de su voz al máximo, Chronos, despertando a los pocos que descansaron y dándoles migraña y sordera temporal a los muchos que no lo hicieron.

— Dios santísimo, ¿Acaso piensas que estas son horas para levantarnos? — le cuestiona Flash, uno de los desvelados, que se estaba tapando los oídos con su almohada.

— ¡EL RESTO DE LOS MIEMBROS HAN LLEGADO, LOS REQUERIMOS INMEDIATAMENTE EN LA SALA DE REUNIONES! — le dice Chronos a todo "pulmón" cerca de él, haciendo que Barry se retuerza en el suelo debido al fuerte ruido— Perdón, me olvide de bajar el sonido, lo lamento— y se retira por la puerta, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Estúpido robot…— susurra Cyborg 1.

Tras que se les pasara el dolor de cabeza a la mayoría, partieron hacia el lugar que les indicó Chronos, encontrándose con que la Liga de este universo ya estaba sentada en sus lugares, pero habían varios sujetos que ellos no conocían, además de Green Arrow y el hombre de la máscara de halcón (al verlo, Flash tragó grueso) y que Batman 2 estaba ausente.

— Tomen asiento, hay varias cosas de las que discutir— indicó Cyborg 2, y los de Tierra 0 obedecieron.

— Nuestros compañeros ya nos han explicado un poco de lo que ha pasado, pero quiero oírlo de sus propias bocas— les habla un sujeto con una armadura roja y azul, con una A en medio del pecho y una visera celeste transparente tapando su rostro, que algunos identificaron como Atom (N/A: la armadura es la que usa Atom en la serie de Arrow)

Nuestros héroes le cuentan cómo llegaron y todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, y al terminar:

— Me han convencido, además de que si fueran enviados por alguna organización habrían atacado a Phantom en la SPA— dice una chica de pelo negro y ojos esmeraldas, que lleva un abrigo de piel mangas cortas de color marrón con cuello blanco atravesado de manera diagonal por un tirante negro que termina en la cintura, de donde cuelgan una bolsa negra y una pistola de silenciador; unas coderas azul oscuro que terminan en guantes sin dedos; un short igual que el abrigo y botas de cuero negro que llegan hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

— Hum…a pesar de tener mis dudas, creo que dicen la verdad— afirma el enmascarado.

— ¿Todos están de acuerdo en que podemos confiar en ellos?— pregunta Cyborg 2, que al parecer se las quiso dar de juez, recibiendo asentamientos de cabeza de todos los miembros— Bien, a partir de hoy, son miembros oficiales de la Liga de la Justicia de este universo— sentencia, dando por terminada la reunión.

—

 **Ulityanosto, Rusia, 8:24 AM:**

En el frío helado de -35o en la Siberia Oriental, un vehículo aéreo surcaba el aire sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la temperatura, mientras su piloto se relajaba leyendo "Neuromante". El paisaje parecía sacado de una película: una extensa cordillera nevada, con varios pinos repartidos en todo el lugar y azotada por una intensa nevada. Una voz robótica proveniente de los parlantes interrumpe su momento de relax diciendo:

— Hemos llegado a destino, iniciaremos el descenso en unos instantes.

— _Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, ahora solo queda hallarlos._

Al bajar, el Batplane queda suspendido unos centímetros por arriba del suelo. Batman acciona la computadora interna del avión y hace que se vuelva invisible, para luego salir del transporte y repetir el proceso con su armadura, dejando solo una silueta con un poco de espectro de ruido.

— _Activa la visión térmica_ (N/A: pequeña aclaración, la armadura de Batman 2 tiene la capacidad de activar sus funciones con solo los pensamientos de Bruce, pudiendo hacer que, por ejemplo, con solo pensar un movimiento la armadura ya lo realice sola).

Bruce empieza a rastrear, mediante el infrarrojo, algún indicio cercano de vida, hasta que ve 3 figuras a ¼ de kilómetro, por lo que prepara una emboscada:

Se esconde por detrás de un pino, esperando el momento en que uno de ellos quede separado, y cuando sucede le tapa la boca, al mismo tiempo que se abre una pequeña rendija en su palma, de la que libera cloroformo en estado gaseoso, dejando K.O al sujeto. Le quita la ropa y se lo pone sobre su coraza protectora: un abrigo celeste cerrado con capucha y piel blanca en todos los contornos de la prenda; pantalones y botas y guantes que combinan con la prenda y su decorado, respectivamente y una máscara para la nieve blanquecina con cristales azules. Recoge la AK-47 que cargaba el ahora inconsciente y se larga a la búsqueda de los otros dos, ya camuflado.

Al llegar a su ubicación, ve que están juntos y esperando al tipo que desmayó— _No me queda otra, voy a tener que combatir en desventaja._

Sale de su escondite, y los hombres le empiezan a hablar en ruso, pero por el tono que usan deduce que lo están acusando de algo. Cuando ya está cerca, le lanza el arma por la cabeza a uno y el otro le apunta, pero no llega a disparar debido a que el caballero oscuro le asesta una patada voladora en el pecho, que lo tira al suelo. Se cerciora de que ambos no despertaran en un buen rato y empieza a caminar, mientras utiliza su visión térmica para ubicar alguna base o cuartel.

 **47 minutos después:**

Tras una duradera búsqueda, logro localizar una escotilla circular de acero, con un bloque de cemento a su costado que tenía arriba un rectángulo de plástico negro y una luz de LED roja atravesándolo por el medio— _Es un sensor de tarjetas, debo de tener alguna en la ropa_ — y tras un chequeo a sí mismo, encontró el carné que le permitía acceder al lugar y la puso unos centímetros arriba del detector, haciendo que el LED cambie a color verde, acompañado de un "¡Click!" y la apertura de la entrada, mostrando unas escaleras de mano hechas de hierro y un estrecho lugar por el que apenas cabe un ser humano— _Mi teoría era cierta, usaron los antiguos túneles soviéticos durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial para establecer su guarida, me pregunto cómo adaptaron ese infierno bajo tierra a un estable cuartel_ (N/A: en esta Tierra los rusos copiaron a los nazis en la utilización de túneles para conectar bases militares).

Tras el descenso, se encuentra en un pequeño pasillo de roca iluminado por algunas lamparitas que colgaban en pedazos de madera en el techo, de los que salían cables sin ningún tipo de aislante— _Vaya condiciones deficientes que tienen aquí, les hace falta una reforma._

Al llegar al final del corredor, ve una puerta bastante destartalada, que parecía que se podía romper con solo un pequeño golpe, custodiada por dos tipos en una musculosa con rayas azules, unos pantalones vaqueros beige y zapatos negros, que le empezaron a recriminar algo que no entendía— _Mejor los silencio o alertaran sobre mi presencia_ — y honrando sus pensamientos, de un puñetazo a cada uno los noqueó, para luego tomar una de las Makarov PM de los guardias y entrar por la puerta.

Inmediatamente abre una balacera (N/A: antes de que alguien me putee porque Batman no usa armas de fuego, aclaro que el de este universo sí) que mata a casi todos los que estaban en la guarida subterránea. Ubica a uno que vestía trajeado, cosa que le llamo la atención y se acercó. El sujeto estaba agonizando en el suelo, con heridas de bala en todo el pecho.

— ¿Tú eres el líder de esta banda de escorias?— interroga Bruce, con un tono agresivo.

— Si— le responde con pocas fuerzas el señor.

— ¿Qué contactos tienen con Napier?

— Ese…traidor…— pero no pudo continuar porque empezó a toser sangre. Al parar reanudo— Nos amenazó…con exponer la identidad de nuestros miembros…al parecer tenía un soplón

— ¿Y las granadas incendiarias? ¿El topo le dijo dónde estaban?

— No…fue el encargo…para no hacer nuestras identidades públicas…

— ¿Para que las quería?

— Quiere…volar Metrópolis en pedazos…

— ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!?— le gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo, alzándolo del cuello de la camisa y estampándolo contra la pared.

— Usara una gran cantidad de ellas…cargadas en un tren que hará descarrilar…— al escuchar esto, el murciélago lo suelta y empieza a correr a toda velocidad, quitándose toda la ropa de incógnito en su camino.

— _¡Él planeó que me fijaría en los rusos al no poder encontrarlo, si no llego rápido ocurrirá una catástrofe!_


	8. A1 El tren de la desgracia

**Océano Pacífico, a 7.000 km aprox. de Metrópolis:**

Con toda la fuerza en sus propulsores, el Batplane volaba por sobre las aguas a una velocidad infernal, mientras Batman 2 intentaba establecer conexión con la Liga:

— ¿Hola? ¿Están ahí?— pregunta el murciélago, cuando por fin logra comunicarse.

— _¿Bruce? ¿Qué sucede?_ — El susodicho reconoce la voz como la de Hiperman.

— Escúchame bien, porque no sé si te lo voy a poder repetir: un tren lleno de granadas incendiarias proveniente de Gotham se va a descarrilar en Metrópolis para intentar destruirla— explica de manera concisa el Caballero Oscuro.

— _¿¡QUÉ!?_ — y en ese instante la transmisión se corta.

—

 _ **Mansión Wayne, 1.986:**_

 _Un Ford Capri de 1.977 de color bronce se estaciona enfrente de la residencia y baja un joven de aproximadamente unos 20 años, de pelo negro a la gomina tirado para atrás y ojos violetas con una camisa blanca, encima de esta un chaleco azul oscuro y una corbata que combina con sus iris, pantalones y zapatos negros. Entra de manera brusca, dándole una patada a la puerta que por suerte no la derriba. Cuando Thomas Wayne baja a ver que sucedió, se encuentra con el misterioso hombre, que apenas verlo le apunta con un revólver Colt Python que saca de su bolsillo._

— _Por favor Napier, podemos discutir esto de buena manera…_ — _le intenta convencer el señor Wayne._

— _Lo lamento Tom, pero ya has hecho esperar al jefe demasiado tiempo_ — _y con una sonrisa, Jack le dispara directo en el corazón._

 _El ruido alerta a su esposa, que entra por una puerta del costado y se agacha al lado del cuerpo de su marido, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia del mafioso._

— _¡THOMAS!_ — _grita repetidas veces la mujer, hasta que levanta la cabeza y ve a Napier, que la está apuntando con el arma._

— _Adiós_ — _fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó Martha Wayne, porque una bala le atravesó de manera completa el cráneo_ — _Ahora voy a cobrar lo que nos debes_ — _y empieza a registrar el cuerpo de Thomas, hasta encontrar su billetera y sacar unos USD 50.000 de ella, para luego salir, montarse en su coche e irse._

 _Todo esto sucedió frente a la mirada perpleja del joven Bruce Wayne, que en ese momento tenía 13 años y, por orden su padre, se escondió en el sótano que estaba debajo de la escalera, pero el chico no pudo resistir la tentación y observó todo por una rendija de una de las 5 trabas de la puerta. Cuando vio que el sujeto ya se había marchado, salió corriendo a socorrer a sus padres, pero era demasiado tarde: murieron instantáneamente después de recibir los disparos._

—

 _ **Empresas Wayne, 1.999:**_

 _El lugar estaba atestado de gente, pero no en el buen sentido, si no que hace unos 30 minutos habían entrado al edificio y tomado como rehenes a todos los trabajadores, incluyendo a Bruce Wayne y su prometida, que estaban a apenas unos días de la boda. Los asaltantes estaban vestidos con trajes, zapatos y corbatas negras, con camisas blancas debajo de estos, lentes totalmente negros. La mayoría portaba unas Desert Eagle, aunque algunos llevaban escopetas Winchester de 1.887. Llevaban atrapados media hora y se rehusaban a negociar con la policía, que intentó entrar, pero fueron tiroteados sin compasión alguna. Todos estaban puestos en una perfecta fila horizontal frente a una puerta, y en la primera de todas y justo en el medio estaban Bruce y Nina Forest._

 _Nina es una chica de unos 24 años, con el pelo de color blanco y mechas negras, ojos grises, que llevaba puesta una remera oscura con un estampado de los Guns N' Roses, pantalones chupines azules y zapatillas Adidas negras. Es la mujer con la que el heredero de los Wayne planea casarse._

 _En un momento en que había un completo silencio, la puerta que estaba enfrente de los rehenes se abre, entrando a la habitación el famoso criminal Jack Napier. Al verlo, Bruce se crispa y siente su sangre como si fuera fuego recorriendo por sus venas y sus ojos solo reflejaban la furia hacia ese sujeto._

— _Vaya, el pequeño niño de los Wayne ya no es tan pequeño…_ — _Con cada frase que pronunciaba Napier, al susodicho le aumentaban las ganas de ahorcarlo con sus propias manos por todo el sufrimiento que pasó por culpa suya._

— _¿Qué rayos quieres?_ — _le interroga agresivamente Bruce._

— _Seré breve: la vida de todos tus empleados o la de tu novia_ — _y tras esta propuesta del mafioso, el dueño de Empresas Wayne queda en un completo shock por varios segundos, hasta que la voz de Jack lo saca de su sorpresa:_

— _Te has tardado demasiado, así que empezaremos con alguien de valor, mata al viejo_ — _le indica a uno de los hombres trajeados, quien le da un escopetazo a un señor de mediana edad con pelo y barba canosa que llevaba lentes._

— _¡ALFRED!_ — _grita Bruce, parándose para ir a socorrer a su mejor amigo, que tenía un agujero en el pecho, pero es devuelto al suelo por un culatazo de una pistola, que le rompe el tabique nasal y lo deja atontado._

— _Me entregaré, estos pobres trabajadores no merecen morir por mi culpa o la de él_ — _toma la palabra Nina, mientras miraba con pena a su prometido._

— _La señorita ha hablado…_ — _saca el mismo revólver que uso para asesinar a los Wayne años atrás, y de un disparo certero en la cabeza acaba con su vida._

— _¡NINAAA!_ — _el grito de su novio fue desgarrador, que a pesar de su deplorable estado se acercó a ella y se quebró. Por segunda vez en su vida, Bruce Wayne lloró desconsoladamente frente al cadáver de la persona que más quería en el mundo, mientras todos los criminales se retiraban a paso rápido._

—

— No se llevaron nada, solo actuaron por puro placer de matar, es desagradable ver que existen personas así en el mundo…pero no permitiré que esas escorias arruinen otra vida— se susurra a si mismo Batman 2, mientras ruega por llegar a tiempo.

—

Todos los superhéroes de la Liga se dirigían a interceptar el tren, llevando unos pequeños transmisores con forma de auriculares en sus oídos derechos, hasta que lograron distinguir un manchón rojo en la distancia.

— Ahí está, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer— les habla Hiperman, recibiendo asentamientos de cabeza de todos.

Al llegar, todos se pusieron en sus posiciones: Superman e Hiperman enfrente de la locomotora; las Wonder Woman en los extremos de esta; Cyborg 2, Chronos y Atom intentarían hackear el transporte; Emerald Knight y Green Lantern estarían en la parte de atrás, ingeniándoselas con su anillo; Flash y Phantom se subirían para sacar todas las granadas de los vagones y Batman 1, la chica (N/A: me olvide de poner su nombre en el anterior capítulo, se llama Excato), Elec Falcon y Cyborg 1 usarían motos y ganchos para intentar detenerlo.

Pero todo sale mal desde un principio: el Titán de Fuego se desploma y cae al suelo por razones extrañas, los robots y la armadura de Ray empiezan a emitir estática y se alejan rápidamente, los corredores no son capaces de alcanzar al transporte; los anillos no funcionan y tras 5 minutos, al hombre de acero le ocurre lo mismo que a su homólogo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡No podemos detenerlo!— exclama Diana.

— Escuchen todos, desde la distancia he conseguido escanear al tren, y los resultados que me arrojó dicen que hay un mineral llamado Geliolita en su composición que genera una radiación capaz de neutralizar nuestros poderes o debilitarlos— les explica a todos Cyborg 2, mediante el transmisor— Los que no tienen que sujetar el tren de manera directa intenten acercarse sin que les dañe la radiación— los cuatro le responden un "Ok" y aceleran.

El murciélago humano va montado en la Batimoto (consiguieron sacarla de la Baticueva), Excato en una Honda Tornado 250 con colores rojo y negro, el enmascarado con una Yamaha R1 blanca con rines, el motor, el caño de escape y luces púrpuras y el mitad robot mitad humano una Zanella RX 125 gris oscuro. Todos proceden a usar sus dispositivos: la Batgarra, una punta de arpón hecha de promethium atada a una cuerda gruesa que se lanza, una pistola plateada que dispara una especie de cruz egipcia (la punta es una especie de tornillo que se enrosca automáticamente para engancharse) que es sostenida por un cable de tensión y dos anclas salidas de unos cañones de sus codos, respectivamente.

Tras aproximadamente 15 minutos, el tren seguía avanzando sin control, siendo las dos Wonder Woman y los 4 con vehículos los únicos capaces de poder frenarlo un poco, lo cual— según palabras de los robots— les da una ventaja de 20 minutos antes de que se estrelle.

En un momento ven una figura negra surcando los cielos y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el tren:

— ¡Por fin llegas, Bruce!— exclama alegremente Superman (N/A: los otros se mantenían a una distancia prudente de la radiación, pero se recuperaron y estaban siguiendo al tren)

El Batplane se pone en el medio del ferrocarril y dispara dos especies de batgarras incorporadas, que se aferran a la parte de abajo del tren, pero aún no es fuerza suficiente para detenerlo.

Desde una ruta cercana a la que estaban, un Ford Mustang convertible del 2008 color negro mate se desvía hacia la zona donde están ellos. Cuando se acerca un poco más, logran distinguir que la conductora es nada más y nada menos que Alethea— _¿Otra vez esa chica? ¿Trabajará para Napier?_ — piensa Cassie.

Se posiciona a un costado del transporte y dice— Vengo a ayudarlos con esto, no permitiré que se pierdan miles de vidas inocentes por culpa de un loco— y salta al tren, haciendo que el coche se desvié a la izquierda y choque de frente con un árbol.

— _¿Por qué no le afecta la Geliolita a esta chica?_ — se pregunta para sí mismo Cyborg 2, pero al expandir su vista a nivel sub-celular descubre que hay átomos del mencionado mineral en el cuerpo de la chica— _Esto es un descubrimiento sin precedentes, nadie jamás vio esto._

La muchacha logra llegar a la locomotora, y para abrir arranca una barra de hierro que encontró y le dobla la punta, hasta dejar una especie de anzuelo bastante largo, y con el extremo consigue entrar a la cabina, donde repite el proceso con los paneles de control, dejando a la vista los cables, que los arranca con sus propias manos, desactivando el tren a apenas unos kilómetros de Metrópolis.

Sin embargo, a Alethea hay algo que no le cierra y usa su palanca improvisada para abrir uno de los vagones, de dónde saca un tubo naranja pintado, solo para ver que eran falsificaciones y se lo muestra a la Liga.

— No puede ser…— caen los dos Batman al mismo tiempo en algo— Esto era una distracción…— finaliza Bruce 2.

— ¿Una distracción? Si a ese mafioso se le ocurre hacer algo podemos llegar rápido a Metrópolis y salvarla— le cuestiona Atom.

— Es que el objetivo no era Metrópolis…

— Chicos, me está llegando información directa de la SPA de que Detroit acaba de volar en pedazos y los fallecidos se cuentan por miles— informa con voz apagada Chronos.

Ocurre un silencio que perdura por alrededor de 5 minutos, pero Flash es quien toma la palabra:

— No podemos quedarnos aquí, con solo sentirnos impotentes, tenemos que ir a la SPA para ordenar la captura de Napier a nivel mundial…


	9. A1 Alerta internacional

Todos los superhéroes y Alethea se teletransportaron a la plataforma en medio del Océano de la SPA, que estaba en una constante movilización debido al envío de personal de ayuda a Detroit. Se dirigen al consejo de seguridad, donde estaba ocurriendo una reunión de emergencia por los hechos acontecidos.

— Requerimos la versión de los hechos de la Liga de la Justicia, ellos pueden esclarecer un poco el asunto— recomienda uno de los representantes, James Gordon.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Gordon— apoya Luna al hombre.

Tras que los miembros de la Liga se lancen miradas entre sí, Batman 2 es quien decide hablar:

— El causante de lo ocurrido es Jack Napier, un mafioso de Gotham que le compro granadas incendiarias de alta potencia a una mafia rusa, que a su vez se las robó a una empresa italiana. El trato ocurrió en el Puerto Yuxta, pero alguien asesinó a los soviéticos y Napier se quedó con todas las bombas. Descubrí que la organización criminal tenía su base en Siberia, así que me desplacé hacia allí y les saque información sobre los usos que el criminal le iba a dar a los explosivos, solo para enterarme de que, según sus fuentes, planeaba descarrilar un tren lleno de estos en Metrópolis y arrasarla. El ferrocarril estaba recubierto con Geliolita, por lo que muy pocos nos pudimos acercar e intentar detenerlo, aunque lo terminamos consiguiendo a apenas unos kilómetros de la ciudad, todo para que luego nos cayera como un balde de agua fría la noticia de que lo que había dentro de los vagones eran falsificaciones y las verdaderas habían explotado en Detroit— narra el Caballero Oscuro 2.

Los delegados, tras procesar la información, empiezan a susurrar entre ellos por unos minutos, hasta que llegan a una conclusión:

— Jack Napier será integrado a la lista de captura del CMPC (N/A: Comité Mundial de Protección Civil, el homólogo de la INTERPOL) y con permiso de eliminación. Gotham tendrá un incremento de seguridad hasta que lo atrapemos— explica un funcionario, que Batman 1 logró reconocer como una versión alterna de Harvey Dent, que no fue desfigurada. Luego, le hizo un gesto con la mano a una secretaria para que se acercara, le dijo algo en el oído y la chica se fue del recinto— Dentro de 10 minutos ocurrirá todo lo que les dije.

— Creo que lo más rentable que pueden hacer ahora es patrullar Gotham y sus alrededores hasta que ustedes o la policía de con él— les aconseja la cuarta y última comisionada, Rachel Dawes.

— Ayudaremos en la búsqueda y cooperaremos para encontrarlo— responde Hiperman, haciendo una reverencia de pie, para luego marcharse junto con el resto de la Liga.

—

 **?:**

Un hombre que debía rondar por los 50 años con el pelo corto dejando a la vista la frente de color negro con algunas canas, estaba sentado en una silla de caoba estilo gótico con el asiento forrado en cuero blanco fumando un cigarrillo, frente a un escritorio hecho del mismo tipo de madera, que tenían encima una lámpara de tubo doblado negra en el costado derecho, unos cuantos fajos de billetes desparramados y un atado en la izquierda y en el medio una PC abierta en la Bolsa de Panel Avenue.

— El golpe que he dado a la economía de este país ha sido devastador— habla para sí mismo el desconocido, hasta que se le apaga el cigarro, por lo que saca otro del paquete— Y lo mejor todavía no ha llegado…— expresa con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras prende el tabaco con su encendedor.

—

 **Gotham City:**

Los héroes se habían repartido el patrullaje mediante los distritos de la ciudad:

Wage: la zona comercial; está ubicada en el medio; tiene bajas tasas de criminalidad y un alto nivel económico; los edificios más importantes son la sede de Empresas Wayne, el Palacio de la Finanza, el ayuntamiento y una sucursal de Industrias Kraft.; el grupo que irá es el de Batman 1 y 2, Cyborg 2, Chronos y Alethea.

Shrapnel: el sector industrial; está en el norte de la ciudad; la delincuencia es alta y su desarrollo financiero muy bajo; la mayoría de las construcciones son fábricas; lo patrullaran Aquaman 2, Cyborg 1, Excato y Nightsword (un espadachín de 17 años, cabello azabache, ojos zafiros, una túnica negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo excepto los pies, zapatos negros y una espada de promethium volátil en la espalda).

Harbor: el área residencial; se encuentra en el sur; los criminales y la economía están en un punto intermedio; las edificaciones más interesantes son el Estadio Hamilton y el Parque Memorial. Los encargados son Flash, Phantom, Atom, Green Arrow y Elec Falcon.

Afueras de Gotham: el edificio de mayor importancia es el Manicomio Arkham, pero también hay pequeñas comunidades pobres o industrias menores. Debido a su capacidad para volar y el poco terreno que ocupa, de esta zona se encargan Hiperman, Superman, Wonder Woman 1 y 2, Green Lantern y Emerald Knight.

—

 **Wage, 07:09 PM:**

Bruce 1 planeaba por todo el distrito, en busca de señales de algún crimen, mientras su versión de este universo saltaba de techo en techo, usando su visión nocturna para detectar alguna irregularidad. Cyborg 2, Chronos y Alethea vigilaban las calles a pie. Pero ellos no estaban solos, decenas de helicópteros, coches, camiones blindados y soldados también registraban toda la ciudad en busca de Napier, que movían cielo y tierra para encontrar pistas sobre su ubicación. Debido al aburrimiento, Scott y la blonda se pusieron a charlar:

— ¿Sabes? He notado algo interesante en ti cuando estuvimos en el tren— le dice el robot.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— le pregunta la muchacha.

— No le he contado a nadie este detalle, pero en la composición del metal que formaba al transporte, encontré rastros de Geliolita.

La joven esboza una sonrisa socarrona— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo tengo algo que ver con eso?

— Ese mineral emite una radiación que daña a todo lo que se acerca a ella, pero tú fuiste capaz de subirte a él y recorrerlo sin problemas. Hallé la respuesta al observarte a nivel sub-celular, tu piel posee átomos de Geliolita, lo que te hace de alguna manera inmune a ella.

— Y no solo eso, también me da sus propiedades, por ejemplo, desactivar los poderes de cualquiera de los miembros de la Liga, pero primero tengo que tener contacto físico— le revela la chica, mientras su sonrisa cambia a una amarga— No tienes ni idea de lo doloroso que es no poder llevar una vida normal, sin poder tocar a nadie porque puedes matarlo.

— _O sea, que no tiene control sobre sus poderes_ — piensa Cyborg, sintiendo un poco de pena por ella.

Pero son interrumpidos cuando un mensaje llega a sus transmisores:

— _¡Atención a todas las unidades de Wage! ¡Dos hombres con gafas, trajes negros y barba balearon a dos agentes en Oldock y se dirigen a Sofsteel!_ — indica un oficial, por lo que, aprovechando que eran los más cercanos a la susodicha zona, se dirigen rápido a atrapar al dúo de criminales.

A unas pocas calles de allí, los sujetos anteriormente mencionados estaban intentando escapar del helicóptero policial, que les estaba iluminando y persiguiendo.

— ¡Hay un callejón a unos metros! ¡Dispárale al reflector y nos metemos en él!— le indica a los gritos uno de los mafiosos a su compañero, que cumpliendo con la orden le dispara con una FARA 83 al foco y lo destruye, para luego echar a correr e introducirse en el pasillo, seguido de su acompañante.

— Eso estuvo cerca, debemos volver a por el maletín que dejamos en Oldock o el jefe nos degollara— le comenta uno de los trajeados al otro, pero escuchan un ruido metálico proveniente de la oscuridad y por instinto apuntan sus FARA a la negrura. Pero entonces el causante sale, y no era nada más que un gato de color canela, por lo que los asesinos bajan los fusiles y suspiran aliviados.

— Es un simple gatito, vámonos, creo que ya podemos salir— y cuando se dan la vuelta, sienten como el animal emite un maullido furioso y se lanza contra ellos, clavándoles las garras en sus espaldas, ocasionándoles profundos cortes y repitiendo esta acción por un minuto, llegando a hacer que uno de los hombres se desmaye por el dolor, hasta que es detenido por una voz femenina:

— Déjales Hermione, creo que ya les has dañado bastante— y desde las sombras emerge Alethea, haciendo calmar al felino y que este se suba a su hombro.

— Ya encontré el maletín del que tanto hablaban, está al pie de la puerta de una tienda— explica Cyborg 2, encendiendo sus circuitos de color rojo brillante.

 **10 minutos después:**

Un comando de soldados de la CMPC y el grupo de héroes designados para vigilar ese sector estaban parados frente a una mesa, que tenía la maleta abierta, mostrando que lo único que había en su interior era un pendrive.

— Tráiganme una portátil ya, que necesito examinar el contenido del USB— le ordena uno de los agentes por el transmisor a la base.

Cuando llego el aparato solicitado, lo colocaron en su ranura y al analizar los datos en él se llevaron una sorpresa:

— Es un escrito con todos los planes de Napier para arruinar la ciudad— Por lo visto, Batman 1 era el único que se atrevía a hablar, porque incluso su contraparte parecía estar en shock.

— Pero…este retorcido proyecto lleva en ejecución desde 1.986…— contesta Bruce 2, que empezó a atar cabos, hasta darse cuenta de que el asesinato de sus padres fue la bomba que usó Napier para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

— Según esto ocurrirán varios atentados y revueltas simultáneas en todo Gotham esta misma noche, debemos darnos prisa y avisar tanto a la Liga como a la CMPC— sugiere la rubia, y todos empiezan a cumplir con eso, llamando a movilizar gran cantidad de fuerzas para evitar una catástrofe nacional, o incluso mundial.

—

 **Shrapnel, 07:22:**

Hasta hace unos minutos todo estaba en paz, pero de la nada la gente empezó a salir de sus casas, armados con lo que pudieron y empezaron a formar una violenta protesta contra la extrema seguridad asaltando tiendas, fábricas, otras viviendas, etc. Al ser civiles, los gendarmes tuvieron que usar balas de salva y métodos menos violentos para reprimirlos, lo que los ponía en desventaja. Unos vecinos llegaron con armas de fuego y abrieron un tiroteo sin compasión, por lo que a los soldados se les autorizó para lo mismo, al igual que al grupo que vigilaba el distrito. Nightsword bloqueaba los disparos con su espada, demostrando un asombroso dominio sobre ella, mientras se intentaba acercar; Excato los esquivaba o neutralizaba a los tirados sigilosamente; Cyborg 1 usaba un láser que dejaba atontados a los que lo recibían y Aquaman 2 lanzaba chorros de agua a presión con magia para dejarlos inconscientes.

En medio de la intensa balacera, la escotilla de la alcantarilla se abre y salen los mafiosos de Napier, disparando contra ambos bandos.

El espadachín, al ver que los criminales estaban más cerca, se dirige a ellos y ensarta a dos con su arma, le da una patada voladora a uno que, con efecto domino, hace caer a tres más que estaban atrás de él.

La castaña saca una navaja de su bolsa y empieza a realizar cortes no mortales en varias partes del cuerpo de los habitantes.

El mitad robot mitad humano, al ser inmune a las balas, se cansa del combate a distancia y se lanza a noquear con sus puños tanto a asesinos como "inocentes".

El mago acuático se redirige hacia los mafiosos y aumenta la potencia de los chorros, haciendo que estos corten por la mitad los fusiles de asalto.

—

 **Harbor, 07:23:**

Todo pasó muy rápido: un avión G APTB cargado con granadas incendiarias se estrelló contra el Estadio Hamilton en medio de un partido, convirtiéndolo en una flama gigante que expulsaba grandes cantidades de humo. Una evacuación inmediata ocurrió por todas las casas cercanas, mientras que los bomberos no podían entrar debido a que sus trajes no eran resistentes al fósforo blanco.

— Flash, Atom y yo entraremos e intentaremos rescatar a los sobrevivientes— dice Phantom al general de la brigada, metiéndose con su homólogo y su compañero en el campo.

— Yo tengo ciertas habilidades médicas que aprendí en el monasterio, puedo ayudar con los heridos— se ofrece Green Arrow.

— Intentare sobrecargar las partículas de carbono del fuego con mi electricidad para desestabilizarlas— dice Elec Falcon.

Palmer reduce su tamaño, mientras Barry y Thawne entran a toda velocidad, evadiendo el compuesto químico de los explosivos. Consiguen rescatar alrededor de 40 heridos, bastante pocos tomando en cuenta que habían asistido 30.000 personas.

Connor, antes de comenzar a curar, sostiene su collar de la rosa de los vientos y empieza a recitar una oración en voz baja, mirando al colgante. Mientras los médicos retiran los tejidos muertos, solicita algunas hierbas, un recipiente y un mortero, y cuando tiene todo, empieza a machacar las hojas en la vasija, formando un líquido espeso de color verde jade, para luego agarrar un poco de esa "crema" con las yemas de sus dedos y pasarlas por las quemaduras, dejando asombrados a todos los doctores, que veían como las heridas empezaban a cicatrizar en cuestión de pocos minutos.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido estas técnicas?— le pregunta uno de los licenciados al arquero.

— En el monasterio anglicano de Wigan, durante un retiro espiritual— le contesta con simpleza.

Al mismo tiempo, el de la máscara de halcón estaba subido a uno de los bordes del techo del estadio, lanzando electricidad al fuego, y al ver que esto no surte efecto, decide usar otra medida. Se baja de un salto al suelo y se dirige a uno de los autos estacionados por ahí, abre su capo y posa sus manos sobre el motor, para luego empezar a absorber la energía del aparato.

— _Con esto debería ser capaz de acabar con el incendio._

Y con esto en mente, vuelve a subir y lanza una descarga eléctrica mucho más grande que antes, que apaga las flamas de manera inmediata.

—

 **Afueras de Gotham, 07:31:**

El grupo había visto como un avión pasaba a toda velocidad al lado suyo, casi llevándolos puestos. Cuando se acercó, sintieron una especie de mareos que finalizaron cuando este se fue.

— Otro transporte con Geliolita, ¿Acaso Napier no tiene ideas más originales que esas?— bromeó Hal, para luego lanzarse junto con todos a perseguir la avioneta.

Se adelantaron a la aeronave para tenderle una trampa: los poseedores de los anillos crearían dos manos gigantes que lo apresarían, mientras que los cuatro restantes entraban, capturaban a los criminales y salían, de manera muy rápida, para no ser afectados por la radiación.

Sin embargo, no contaron con que la luz verde también reaccione negativamente ante el mineral, haciendo desaparecer las creaciones.

— ¡Diablos, el plan falló!— maldice Hiperman, volviendo a la persecución, al igual que el resto.

—

 **Wage, 07:37:**

Ya llevaban largo rato intentando alcanzar al avión, pero al haberse metido en la zona con más rascacielos de la ciudad, se dificultaba bastante el vuelo, además de no poder contar con el factor de recortar distancias tomando otro camino.

Recién a unos metros de su objetivo, descubrieron cuál era este: Empresas Wayne; iba a realizar un ataque kamikaze contra la sede y matar a miles de personas.

Para evitar que lo logre, el kryptoniano y el xaodiano se posicionan en el morro del transporte y lo intentan parar con su fuerza, pero al estar reducida, no lo logran, por lo que se suman las dos Wonder Woman, y con un esfuerzo conjunto consiguen desviarlo para arriba a escasos metros del edificio. La velocidad del avión les hizo retroceder, por lo que se estrellaron contra los vidrios y terminaron cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

— Agh, creo que me he roto la espalda— gruñe Superman, que además se cortó con algunos cristales. En ese instante, entran levitando Kyle y Hal por las ahora inexistentes ventanas.

—Eso debió doler— comenta Green Lantern, mientras que junto con Emerald Knight ayudan a los héroes a levantarse.

— Mientras ustedes detenían a la aeronave, nos informaron de que diversas irregularidades están ocurriendo en toda la ciudad, y según unos archivos que consiguió recuperar el grupo de este misma zona, todo forma parte de él plan maestro de Napier, y ahora tenemos que patrullar Wage debido a que los asignados aquí fueron a ayudar en Shrapnel— les pone al corriente de la situación el ex-Corp.

—

 **Shrapnel, 07:38:**

Los civiles habían sido reducidos y controlados, pero la escaramuza se trasladó de las calles hasta un aparcamiento de cuatro pisos, librándose la batalla en cada uno de estos. Batman 2 es el primer refuerzo en llegar por parte de la Liga, lanzando una bengala deslumbrante desde un techo hacia uno de los frentes de la mafia, y al momento en que explota, se lanza hacia el mismo lugar que arrojó el explosivo y aprovecha la ceguera temporal de sus oponentes: le da un gancho y arroja al suelo a uno; le da un derechazo a otro y con la izquierda agarra su cabeza y la estampa contra la barandilla; ejecuta un barrido a dos simultáneamente y un sujeto que vino a socorrer a sus compañeros lo intentó atacar con un cuchillo, pero lo intercepta, se lo clava en el hombro contrario y lo arroja de espaldas contra la barrera. Les tira unos cuantos batarang explosivos a los criminales de abajo para aturdirlos, y justo en ese momento Batman 1 entra clavando la Batgarra a una pared, llevándose puestos a varios con una patada en el aire; un trajeado lo intenta atacar con una volea, pero Bruce 1 lo agarra de la pierna y le da el cuerpo contra una columna; otro más se lanza contra él, aunque también termina en el mismo resultado que los demás tras que el Caballero Oscuro ponga sus dos manos en vertical sobre su pecho y lo haya lanzado al techo de un coche aparcado.

Alethea entra en acción: ahoga a un oponente con una bolsa de nylon trasparente hasta dejarlo inconsciente; le dobla el brazo a alguien que se dirigía a golpearla y le da un codazo, quebrándolo; saca una Tec-9 cromada y dispara a los mafiosos restantes, acabando con todos los que quedaban.

En el mismo instante en que todos se relajaron y los miembros restantes del grupo llegaron, un fuerte sismo sacudió a todo Shrapnel.

— ¡Salgamos de aquí, esto se va a derrumbar en cuestión de segundos!— advierte Nightsword, echando a correr junto con sus compañeros y los CMPC hacia afuera del edificio. Afortunadamente, no se producen bajas, pero hay un problema mayor:

— El temblor se produjo por varias explosiones simultáneas en todo el sistema subterráneo del distrito, tendremos que esperar porque además el puente que nos conectaba con Wage se derribó— informa Cyborg 2.

— Esto no estaba en los archivos, debe haber sido una medida de última hora— deduce Batman 1— Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es buscar heridos entre los escombros.


	10. A1 Esto es guerra

**Wage, 07:40:**

Tanto soldados como héroes quedaron atónitos al ver como la isla norte empezaba a sacudirse violentamente, derribando varios edificios, además de que consiguieron visualizar explosiones en el puente, que también cayó.

— Avisen a todos los escuadrones que estén en Harbor que partiremos inmediatamente hacia el norte— ordena un sargento por el transmisor.

— Intentare comunicar con ellos— murmura Green Lantern— ¿Hola? ¿Alguien me escucha? —pero no recibe absolutamente ninguna respuesta.

— El temblor debe haber dañado los auriculares, no tenemos manera de establecer conexión con ellos— deduce Hiperman— Tenemos que ir y rescatarlos, no nos queda otra.

—

 **Harbor, 07:41:**

Un comando se acerca a toda velocidad al estadio, mientras todos atienden a los afectados por el incendio.

— ¡Ocurrió un misterioso sismo en Shrapnel que devastó al puente y tenemos que ir ahora mismo a rescatar a los que quedaron atrapados!— informa uno de ellos, jadeando de tal manera que parecía salido de correr una maratón— Nos han dicho que los médicos metan a los heridos en las ambulancias y vayan a Wage, donde ya se han puesto en funcionamiento varios hospitales de nuevo— complementa, con la compostura ya recuperada.

— ¡Que los de la CMPC y la Liga suban a los helicópteros! ¡El resto siga a las ambulancias!— coordina el que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón.

—

 **?:**

El mismo hombre canoso seguía sentado frente al escritorio, pero ahora llevaba un teléfono en sus manos. Sus ojos violáceos destilaban una furia asesina incontenible y estrujaba el móvil con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

— _Jefe, las bombas detonaron exitosamente, al igual que el puente, pero los de la Liga se salvó…_ — y la voz no pudo terminar la frase debido a que el sujeto se levantó de su silla, lanzando un grito iracundo y arroja el celular al suelo, destrozándolo.

Se quedó mirando fijamente, jadeando, los restos del aparato por unos 30 segundos, hasta que normaliza su respiración y toma de un perchero una gabardina y sombrero negros. Luego abre uno de los cajones del escritorio, saca una Colt Python y la esconde en el cuello del impermeable. Sale de la oficina con un portazo, encontrándose en un patio bastante grande y con aspecto tétrico, con unos barrotes de hierro con la inscripción _"Manicomio Arkham"_ para luego dirigirse a un mini-puerto, subir a una lancha y echar a andar.

—

 **Shrapnel, 07:45:**

Los "cautivos" en la isla estaban ayudando a los sobrevivientes del sismo a salir de entre los escombros, mientras intentan mantenerlos con vida hasta que llegue la ayuda, y para empeorar las cosas, llega una tormenta eléctrica.

— ¡Encontramos otro sobreviviente, es el comisionado García!— anuncia uno de los soldados.

— _Al menos el único oficial no-corrupto de esta ciudad sigue vivo_ — piensa Batman 2, entre que suspira aliviado— _Y no solo es un policía, es como un amigo para mí_ — y con una sonrisa ocultada por su casco, retoma la búsqueda. Sin embargo, un cable de luz cortado a su lado empieza a soltar chispas, pero estando a punto de alejarse, la energía empieza a tomar forma y se revela como Elec Falcon.

— Creí que sumaríamos otro problema más, casi me das un pre-infarto— bromea Bruce 2.

— No me sorprendería que a tus 43 años te pase un día de estos— le sigue la corriente el enmascarado, aunque siempre con su voz profunda— Me movilicé usando la lluvia, ya sabes que puedo transformarme en electricidad pura y moverme por los conductores.

— ¿Los demás están muy lejos de aquí?— pregunta Alethea, quien vio al recién llegado y se acercó.

— Un po…— pero no llegó a terminar la oración, porque el sonido de un estallido lo interrumpe, y lo único que ven al girarse hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido, es una bola de fuego y humo en el horizonte.

—

 **Puente Anders, 07:44:**

Un escuadrón de, aproximadamente, una docena de helicópteros, volaban por sobre las piezas metálicas que flotaban en el canal que conectaba los dos distritos. Los transportes constaban de un comando de CMPC y un superhéroe por cada uno. Justamente empieza a llover, por lo que Elec Falcon aprovecha:

— Intentaré contactar con los que estén atrapados, ahora que puedo moverme por las gotas— dice el de la máscara de halcón, lanzándose en picado y transformándose en electricidad pura.

En el momento en que el hombre carroñero se retira, el vehículo aéreo empieza a recibir una intensa lluvia de balas, que mata al conductor y hace que se balancee hacia la derecha.

— ¡VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS!— exclama Green Arrow, que, previniendo la colisión, se tira hacia otro helicóptero, teniendo que sacar la espada Claymore de su vaina y clavarla en la puerta para sostenerse.

El inminente choque ocurre, generando una humareda con varias flamas y desestabilizando a los transportes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Cuando todos se recuperan, fijan su vista en el lugar de donde provinieron los disparos:

— ¡Nos tirotean desde el Manicomio Arkham!— alerta un agente. El asilo estaba construido sobre una pequeña isla, era parecido a una catedral gótica, rodeado de un jardín con rosas negras y un pequeño muelle al lado suyo. Había mafiosos repartidos por todo el lugar, con rifles de francotirador M24 en los techos, fusiles de asalto FARA 83 en el patio y escopetas AA 12 en los alrededores. Los soldados abren fuego contra los criminales, iniciando una batalla en medio del aire. Connor consigue ponerse a salvo y empieza a disparar flechas con una precisión mortífera hacia la cabeza, acabando con unos cuantos enemigos; Hiperman y Superman solo podían servir de escudo para bloquear las balas, debido a que sus poderes a distancia estaban inutilizados; Atom atacaba con un rifle de plasma; los corredores empleaban pistolas plasmáticas; Wonder Woman 1 usaba su tiara como un boomerang para noquear a los oponentes, mientras que su versión alterna usaba magia para atacar; Hal lanzaba rayos de luz verde desde su anillo y Kyle creaba Sais, que se lanzaban automáticamente como proyectiles hacia los criminales.

Un trajeado sale del interior del manicomio con un lanzacohetes negro con detalles rojizos, y arroja un cohete hacia ellos. Hiperman intercepta el misil con su brazo derecho, cambiando su trayectoria hacia arriba y haciendo que estalle encima de la isla. Sin embargo, al explotar, un químico níveo brota del humo y empieza a descender sobre la isla.

— ¡FÓSFORO BLANCO!— clama con todas sus fuerzas un piloto, para que acto seguido todos los que estaban suspendidos en el aire se alejen de manera rápida, al mismo tiempo que solo podían ver como el químico caía sobre los delincuentes.

—

 **Shrapnel, 07:49:**

Tras el primer estallido, Batman 2 usó su visión nocturna y zoom para saber lo que estaba pasando, y tras el fin de la contienda, les relató tanto a los CMPC como a los miembros de la Liga que estaban presentes lo sucedido.

— Díganle a los médicos que acerquen a los heridos hacia aquí, debido a que los refuerzos están por llegar— ordena Excato a un pequeño grupo de soldados, que asentaron con la cabeza— Ah, y tenemos una nueva solución por si pasa algo ahora que los transmisores se dañaron— agrega, entregándoles unas bengalas, para que luego se marchen.

Tras unos minutos, unas ambulancias en mal estado (con rasguños, vidrios y luces rotas y sin sirena) se asoman por las calles y estacionan al lado del punto de reunión, bajando en camillas a los afectados. Acto seguido, el apoyo llega y todos se reúnen para discutir:

— El atentado contra el sistema subterráneo era un plan de emergencia, por si la revuelta en esta zona fallaba— explica Phantom— Los archivos terminaban allí, por lo que no tenemos ni idea de los futuros moví…— pero es interrumpido por el sonido de estática de un TV antiguo, que estaba en una tienda y seguía funcionando. El ruido termina, y en la pantalla se empieza a reproducir un vídeo de baja calidad, en el que aparece Jack Napier mirando fijamente a la cámara, con varios caños de fondo.

— _Espero que estén disfrutando su última noche, "queridos" ciudadanos de Gotham_ — empieza a hablar, arrastrando las palabras y haciendo comillas con los dedos en "queridos" — _Hoy, demostraré a todos los inútiles políticos que nos lideran, que seré quien convierta este mundo en el mismísimo infierno_ — expresa con arrogancia y una intensa malicia— _Y para coronar mi triunfo, desenmascararé públicamente a Batman, el principal responsable de que no pueda llevar a cabo mis acciones para construir el Nuevo Mundo. Supongo que Bats ya sabe dónde estoy, así que te espero aquí mismo. Ah, y puedes traer a tus amiguitos de la Liga de la Justicia, pero el duelo final será entre tú y yo_ — y la transmisión finaliza.

Un profundo silencio adorna el lugar, tras las declaraciones del líder de la mafia, mientras que el retado se mantiene cabizbajo por unos minutos. La tensión es casi palpable, hasta que, otra vez, el receptor se enciende y muestra nuevamente al autor de la anterior grabación, pero esta vez de cuerpo completo y apuntando con un revólver a un hombre que traía un mono de trabajo azul oscuro, que se sacudía violentamente para intentar liberarse de dos sujetos que lo agarraban fuertemente de los brazos.

La filmadora se tambalea un poco, hasta que es depositada bruscamente sobre una mesa y un cuarto individuo entra a la toma, acercándose al empleado y empezando a molerlo a golpes de una manera brutal. Pasado un corto lapso de tiempo, que pareció interminable, el pobre tipo para de recibir semejante tortura, dejando ver su ahora casi irreconocible rostro: el ojo derecho estaba cerrado y amoratado, con la ceja partida; el izquierdo conseguía mantenerse abierto, pero varios hilillos de sangre provenientes del párpado inferior caían por su mejilla; la nariz tenía varias ondulaciones, debido a la rotura del tabique nasal; sus labios estaban hinchados y cortados y respiraba con grandes dificultades. Al observar el deplorable estado del trabajador, Napier empieza a reír como un desquiciado (N/A: como Heath Ledger en The Dark Night en la escena del interrogatorio) y descarga una buena ración de plomo sobre su pecho, dando como resultado que su cadáver se desmorone y caiga como un trapo viejo, al mismo tiempo que todos los presentes en el plano se quedan quietos, hasta que los dos mafiosos lo sujetan por los hombros y se lo llevan a rastras. La muerte del rehén se repite en un bucle infinito, conmocionando a toda la población.

Batman 2 medita sobre si plantarle cara al más famoso criminal de la ciudad, que seguramente poseía varios ases bajo la manga, para salvar unas pocas vidas de los secuestrados en la industria, pero al mismo tiempo honrar la memoria de Thomas y Marta Wayne de una vez por todas, o si quedarse para salvar a miles de ciudadanos, mientras los CMPC se encargaban de él, pero perdiendo la, posiblemente más valiosa, oportunidad de su vida.

Al levantar la cabeza, todos esperaban una respuesta, pero Bruce 2 solamente fijó su vista hacia el norte y se encaminó con paso decidido y valiente, dejando a la mayoría atónitos. El próximo en seguirle fue Batman 1, con una mirada llena de determinación, que se puso a la par de su homólogo, pero ambos fueron detenidos porque una mano se posó sobre sus hombros, y al girar lo que vieron les consiguió sacar una sincera sonrisa: los que los habían parado eran Hiperman y Superman, acompañados por el resto de la Liga de la Justicia en la parte posterior, quienes también le regalaban una cálida mueca. Pero los disparos que asesinaron al hombre volvieron a escucharse, por lo que todos se tensaron, miraron hacia el frente y partieron rumbo hacia el objetivo final: la refinería de gas de DGF…


End file.
